boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bora Ra
Bora Ra is an alien from Planet Ata Ta Tiga. He is the leader of The Tengkotak gang and he makes his debut in BoBoiBoy: The Movie as the main antagonist. Story TBA Appearance Unlike the other Kubulus aliens, Bora Ra’s skin is red and only one antenna instead of two. He is the tallest Kubulus alien to be seen thus far, surpassing Ejo Jo. He wears a black, formfitting one-piece suit, and armours his arms, legs and chest with dark purple guards. When in combat mode, Bora Ra could deport his black-and-black shirts and equipped with Black Hole Hammer. Personality Despite his unusual appearance, Bora Ra is capable of being very friendly and even shows the collection of Power Spheres he finds to his guests. However, this masks Bora Ra's true nature: a sadistic, cruel, psychotic, and remorseless individual, to the point of turning against his own allies if it suits his needs as he did to Adu Du's group, and killing those who stand on his way. He is also greedy and selfish and does not hesitate to use force if he can not do what he wants. Trivia *Unlike most Ata Ta Tiga aliens, his skin is red instead of green. *It was hinted in the official BoBoiBoy Magazinecitation needed that Captain Kaizo was responsible for cutting off one of Bora Ra’s antenna in a fight prior to the movie. However, it was revealed in the comic extra of Issue #7 of the BoBoiBoy Galaxy comic series that it was Admiral Maskmana who severed his antenna. **As explained by Adu Du in Season 3, Episode 4, the cube antennas are his ears, meaning that Bora Ra is half-deaf. * Bora Ra bears some similarities to another one of BoBoiBoy's enemies, Ejo Jo: ** Both had managed to capture Ochobot from the manager at Tok Aba and BoBoiBoy's Cocoa Shop. ** Both had released a massive scaled power as their last attack. Bora Ra unleashed his Gargantuan Black Hole in the movie while Ejo Jo unleashed a giant Shadow Dragon in Season 3, Episode 2. ** Both had acquired powers through means of force. Bora Ra succeeded in extracting the Teleportation powers while Ejo Jo managed to steal Yaya, Gopal, Ying and Fang's powers. ** During both Bora Ra and Ejo Jo's reign of terror on the protagonists, there seemed to be a comical shtick going on about how small characters have deep voices: Cici Ko (later to be truly known as Commander Koko Ci) and Iwan. ** The way Bora Ra had demanded Yoyo Oo for the teleportation coordinates so they could escape from danger is reminiscent to how Ejo Jo had contacted Computer to get him out of trouble and to get away. ** Both had managed to capture BoBoiBoy's friends as their hostages. Bora Ra kidnap Adu Du, Probe, and Papa Zola because they got busted by Gaga Naz while Ejo Jo kidnap Yaya, Ying, Gopal, BoBoiBoy's classmates, and even Papa Zola because they got captured by PETAI. ** Both Bora Ra and Ejo Jo had been fooled by Adu Du. Adu Du had tricked Bora Ra by means of giving him false coordinates while earlier, he had fooled Ejo Jo into getting him to come and face BoBoiBoy and Fang so the two could defeat him as planned. ** While Bora Ra had caused Ochobot's untimely demise, Ejo Jo had contributed greatly to Probe's destruction. However, both robots end up being revived once more. ** Other than the fact that Ejo Jo and Bora Ra had managed to keep Papa Zola hostage, they had also commented on how the human race is 'unable to advance' or is 'doomed' to have someone like Papa Zola. Bora Ra had made such a comment when Papa Zola was taking a selfie in the movie. Ejo Jo having stated such in Season 2, Episode 13 when Papa Zola was busy giving his students cards to promote his 'speech giving services'. ** Both are seen as ruthless, as expressed by Adu Du and Fang. * Bora Ra is arguably the most cataclysmic villain in the series, because aside from being willing to destroy BoBoiBoy and his friends, he is responsible for conquering planets and having a reputation so notorious that Ejo Jo’s reputation pales in comparison. ** This place however, has been taken by Retak'ka in BoBoiBoy: The Movie 2, because of his ultimate desire for power and willing to destroy every planets in the universe. *As mentioned in the fan mails, Bora Ra captures Power Spheres for his own trophy collection and gives them to The Emperor so he can conquer many planets across the galaxy. **This might hint at what is to come in BoBoiBoy Galaxy. *Bora Ra is the first character and enemy that was killed by BoBoiBoy. The second is Captain Vargoba and the third is Retak'ka. **Across the original series and Galaxy, BoBoiBot is the first character that was killed/destroyed by BoBoiBoy, but since BoBoiBot is a robot, it doesn't count. Gallery References id:Bora Ra ms:Bora Ra tl:Bora Ra vi:Bora Ra ja:ボラ・ラ Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Super Villains Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Characters Category:Kubulus Category:Captains Category:Tengkotak Category:United League Of Galactic Evil Villains Category:Characters voiced by Azman Zulkiply Category:Rebels Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dead Characters